monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Manticore
Encyclopedia Entry: A hybrid beast having the body of a beast, bat-like wings, and a tail equipped with a spiny lump of flesh at the end. They are highly intelligent, with a cunning and cruel disposition. Being sadistic, and infinitely lustful, they enjoy aggressively violating human men and milking their spirit energy. Because of their cruel disposition, they purposefully do not deny the fake stories being told in some anti-monster states about “monsters that feast on human flesh,” and they act as if they really do eat humans. Many of them enjoy the look of a man in terror, and how the reaction changes afterward when he is bewildered by pleasure. The interior of the lump of flesh on their distinctive tail is covered with soft walls of flesh and a countless number of folds. It has been adapted as an organ for milking semen, specializing in pleasuring a penis and spurring ejaculation. Once the mouth of her tail opens and engulfs a penis, they’re able to make the walls of flesh pulse at will even while tightly wrapping it. Causing continual pleasure and easily guiding a man to ejaculation. They have venomous spines growing on their tails that are used to prevent interference while milking semen, but besides that, they can also fire them at their prey. This lewd venom has the effects of causing a man’s body to produce huge amounts of semen and spurring ejaculation. In this state, if a man’s penis is engulfed by their tail, he will reach climax every time the walls of their tail move, and ejaculation will be repeated relentlessly. Furthermore, in a cruel twist, this venom doesn’t influence the mind anywhere near as much as it influences the body. Knowing fully well what will happen after that, they maliciously retract their spines as if to let the man pull off their tail, but once the man grabs it in his hands, his body will completely ignore his own thoughts, and instead move on its own seeking more ejaculations. The man will grab their tail and jerk his own penis with it, inducing continuous ejaculations with his own hands. They have infinite lust, and to satisfy it, they’ll use their tail as a pump to milk huge amounts of semen while defanging the man. When they attack a man they always use their tails. They just keep sipping spirit energy through their tail for a while after catching a man as though he’s nothing but prey to them, and they don’t use their vagina like other monsters. A man’s spirit energy taken in through their tail efficiently bonds with their body, and diffuses entirely throughout it. Even if they don’t suck spirit energy directly through their genitalia, it reaches their vagina, uterus, the inside of her mouth, and even her fingertips. They become intimately familiar with the taste of the spirit energy, and the shape of the penis of the man who will become their husband. Ultimately, it causes their body to be remade perfectly for their husband’s exclusive use so that they can pleasure him even more rapidly than usual and taste his spirit energy. After specializing every part of themselves for their husband in this manner, they will ravish him using their vagina for the first time. The sex on that occasion results in such great pleasure that both of them will no longer be able to live without it, and this is ingrained in their bodies. This, for sure, is proof of marriage to them. That’s how much their husband and sex with him is special to them, but they almost never speak of their true feelings. Encyclopedia Pages Manticore.png Image Gallery 1385090969782.png 1385165464177.png|Large face shot available here. 1391832473269.jpg 1391828247505.png 1391941890301.jpg Manticore 1.jpg 7ffb33924f39c4db8c3a28ec76e20359.png ebf8b5f00a55235f0aae89e094f04499.png|Gelbooru source. 67X0aDj.png AQlSPn2.png DdWFdHc.jpg G3xxjVl (1).jpg GVPfnhJ.png HqDgwr1.jpg K6Doa3Y.jpg PRD1HsJ.jpg QHFanW8.jpg TseoFUI.jpg Vsvapq7.jpg Kt4zxQ4.jpg manticore.jpg Cute loli Mantacore.jpg QeMYhcU.gif Category:Mamono Category:Chimera Family Category:Demon-Beast Category:Subspecies